


Our work is just beginning

by kinkilyeverafter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Bitch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkilyeverafter/pseuds/kinkilyeverafter
Summary: Derek comes home to find his pack bitch in heat and his pack mates getting him ready for them.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 353





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon because of heat, but in my mind this is something they agreed to ahead of time. Don’t like don’t read ❤️

Derek walks into their pack den, instantly smelling that something was different. Before he can get too concerned, though, he identifies the overwhelming smell as arousal. They may not be the most orderly of wolves, but the clothing thrown onto lamps and flung over every surface was definitely not normal. As the alpha approached the stairs he could hear his favorite sound; the pleasured moans of his omega pack bitch. The pieces start to come together as his cock stiffens uncomfortably in his jeans.

He ascends the stairs, noting the rising heat and hearing the other moans and grunts blend into a beautiful cacophony of hedonism. The sight he's with at the bedroom door was fairly normal in their den, but each time it stopped him in his tracks. Square in the middle of the large room’s king sized bed was the prone and heaving form of their volunteer pack bitch, long pale limbs trembling and glistening with sweat. Stiles is beautiful all of the time, but in moments like this he’s a vision. 

Eventually he acknowledges the presence of other wolves in the room; Isaac, licking up Stiles’ cocklet, Scott pistoning his fingers into Stiles’ gaping cunt. Erica was being roughly taken from behind by Boyd while she languidly made out with Stiles, tongues dancing between them.

At the sight of their alpha, everyone freezes except for Stiles, whose pained moans reveal how far he has descended into his heat. “Alpha, please’ I need you, only you, need your knot, now alpha please! His big eyes are glazed over, and his hands can’t stop trying to fill his empty cunt. 

As Derek begins to strip efficiently, he questions his pack mates. “How long has he been like this?

Isaac, always quick to please, pipes up while swiping the slick off of his face. “It only started a few hours ago and we knew you had an important meeting, we didn’t want to bother you”

“It looks like you all have been doing a thorough job taking care of him until I could get here. I need his cunt, but after that he’s all yours.”  
The rest of the pack smirks knowingly as they reclined in writhing pairs to watch the show.

Finally Derek climbs onto the bed, dwarfing the smaller omega with his imposing bulk. “Hey pup, he whispers to the shaking omega, “Have you been a good boy for me while you waited? Did you save your pretty hole for me?”

“Yes alpha just for you only for you please!! I need it, need your knot and your seed, breed me alpha please!”

“Oh I’ll breed you alright. I’m going to fuck you so well, stuff my knot into you, and not let you leave this bed until there’s a litter in your belly. “

Control exhausted, Derek grabs Stiles’ hips and yanks him up, getting the omega on his hands and knees, exposing his hole, glistening and on display. Derek played with the boy’s rim for a minute, stretching it wide to hear the pained whimpers coming from Stiles. He finally lined up his large alpha cock, only teasing the rim for a moment before slowly sinking into the molten heat to the hilt, a feat Stiles couldn’t have endured if he weren’t in heat. When his pubic hair was finally flush with the taut globes of Stiles’ ass, a groan emitted not only from him, but the rest of the pack eagerly awaiting their turn with the pack bitch, but proud of their virile alpha. 

He only gave Stiles a moment to adjust before pulling back and setting a punishing pace, each slam punctuated by a whining gasp from the mounted omega when the alpha’s cock head knocked against the entrance to his womb.  
Faster and faster, werewolf strength lending vigor as Derek pistons his alpha cock ever deeper into the tiny omega. Fingers threatening to claw into the omega’s sides, Derek laid over his omega, leaving claiming bruises along the long column of his pale throat. Stage whispering in Stiles’s ear, he makes filthy promises both to the omega and the group. 

“This hole is just for me isn’t it? They can have your mouth and your hands and your ass, but this hole is just for me. I’m going to breed you up, fill you until your tits swell and my pups are bursting out of you. You want that, Stiles? You want to be our perfect little pack bitch?”

Way past verbalizing, Stiles just nods frantically, keening whenever a well aimed thrust puts that monster cock even further into his womb. 

“Should I knot our bitch?” he asks the pack. 

To a chorus of cheers, he stops holding back his knot, letting it fully expand to its full size. It catches once, then twice, Stiles keening each time, until finally with a howl he locks them in place and begins to pump the omega full of his seed. 

Still tied, Derek gently lowers them to the bed as his cock continues pulsing inside the omega’s gaping hole, distending his stomach with the amount of cum now filling it, breeding him. 

Derek may be done for the moment, but it’s only just beginning for the rest of the pack who wait for a signal from their alpha permitting them to have their turn with the pack bitch, who won’t be sated for days to come. 

“Have at em,” he smirks, watching as the wolves pounce on Stiles, shoving a cock in each hand and one down his throat all while he tries to catch his breath from the intense knotting he just endured. Despite this, the omega takes to it beautifully, gagging and moaning like the perfect pack bitch. Soon enough he’s covered in cum, and still raring to go, eating the cum out of Erica’s cunt while the others prep his ass for penetration. 

From his perfect vantage point, Derek hums with pride at his beautiful pack, which, after this heat, should be expanding with a new litter. But for now there’s days of this, and no time to waste.


	2. A welcome distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the pack distract their uncomfortably pregnant pack bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t like, don’t read ❤️

When Derek comes home this time, it’s to a decidedly different type of moaning. 

“Bad day today, huh?” He winces sympathetically when he sees his gravid omega, heavily pregnant and planted on the couch. These days the stairs are too much for him so most nights he ends up in the makeshift nest in their living room. 

“You have to get your giant fuzzy babies out of me! It’s been 9 months, it’s time for an eviction. The casa de stilinski is officially closed for business! It’s closing time and you can’t stay here-mmhf” the quick witted omega’s likely endless rant is cut off by Derek’s skillful tongue in a decidedly filthy hello kiss. Derek knows that stiles is uncomfortable, but he can’t deny that seeing his pack bitch like this, swollen and carrying his litter, made this way by him— well, it’s the most erotic thing he’s seen, and in this pack he’s seen a lot. 

“Where’s it hurt the most?” he asks, positioning his hand to start taking some of the pain. 

“Start with the back, big guy, and then… everywhere else. Where’s Erica, she gives the most amazing foot rubs…”

“I know you miss the pack, but they’ll be back soon to take care of you. It’s just us for now.” 

“It just hurts so much, and I’m so unfortable, and-“

“Well maybe I can find something else to distract you with…” Derek interjects, punctuating each word with another kiss down the omega’s neck. 

“You know I should say no.,” Stiles retorts. “That’s what got me into this max capacity situation.”

“You know you love it,” Derek replies with a hint of growl in his voice, “being the center of attention. Having everyone on you. Being so full of me. Our perfect pack bitch.”

While Stiles weakly squawks his indignation, Derek divests himself of his clothing and eases the pregnant omega out of his sweats. Finally, his omega’s beautiful body is shown in its fecund glory. Despite his embarrassment, Stiles’ eyes widen as always at the sight of his alpha’s impressive body and fully erect cock. 

Derek's gaze comes to rest on the Stiles’ newly acquired tits, currently engorged for lack of milking. Derek traces one with a light finger, feeling the taut skin and drawing a wince from Stiles. 

“Hurts, alpha..” he moans. 

“Well we can’t have that,” Derek replies, lowering himself beside the pregnant omega. He can’t help but tease, first drawing circles around the engorged tits, drawing closer and closer to the puffy nipples begging for attention. When he finally swipes over the tip of one, a gasp comes from Stiles’ slack mouth, followed by a drip of the creamy white liquid. 

“Fuuuck.” Derek wastes no time now, diving in to gently suck on the nipple, keeping most of the areola in his mouth and graduating to firm suckles, thirstily drinking down the sweet cream and taking the edge off the omega’s discomfort. At Stiles’ urging he switches to the other one, giving it the same treatment and feeling the pressure lessen with each gulp. Through out , his throbbing erection has been rubbing insistently against the taut drum of Stiles’ belly, leaving a shiny trail of pre cum along its side. 

With his omega’s immediate discomfort seen to, Derek feels no qualms about maneuvering his heavy omega up and over into his lap, facing out towards the room, and, coincidentally, toward Isaac, Scott, and Erica who have just come off patrol and walked into the pack den. 

“Looks like we’ve been missing out, I knew we should have headed back sooner,” Erica whines. 

“Well you’re here now. Help me lift him onto my cock and you can do whatever you’d like,” Derek promised. 

Between Isaac and Erica they are about to lift a mildly indignant Stiles onto their alpha’s rigid cock. His complaints turn to pleasured whimpers, however, when he is finally fully settled and his cunt is completely filled. 

With relative ease Derek sets them on a steady pace, rocking his huge cock in and out of the moaning omega. 

“Come taste our bitch,” Dererk suggests. “He’s been so good to us.” With that, the betas set upon the omega, one at nuzzling at each teat and Erica licking at where her alpha is pistoning in and out of the omega’s cunt up to his little cocklet. Isaac and Scott finally latch, gulping down milk while rubbing their cocks off against the tight skin of the omega’s pregnant belly. 

Stiles during all this is heaving from the overstimulation, from his hole to his nipples to his cocklet. In no time he is spurting his first orgasm, painting the bottom of his bump in white. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Erica says, briefly detouring from her mission in order to lick up the cum. 

At the sight of his omega coming, Derek picks up the speed of his thrusts, fairly lifting the omega and bringing him down on his cock like a giant cock sleeve.

The displaced pack members, sensing their alpha is close, turn to each other for that last bit of stimulation. Isaac roughly mounts Erica from behind, rubbing her clit and leaving her mouth free to suck Scott down to the root. His hand clenches in her hair as she chokes from being rammed from Isaac’s thrusts to being speared on Scott’s cock. 

The sight is enough to send Derek into his orgasm, as he starts to spray cum into his heavily pregnant pack bitch who moans at the feeling of becoming even more full, coming again untouched. Derek doesn’t knot, but they stay where they are to watch the rest of the show. 

Once orgasms have subsided and cum rubbed into all available skin, the pack piles together around Stiles in a post orgasmic haze for a well deserved nap. Isaac drifts to sleep with one of Stiles’ nipples comfortingly in his mouth, a look of true contentment on his face. 

“How was that for a distraction?” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear as they all drift to sleep

Stiles replies around a yawn, “Shhh don’t remind me. You can convince me again later.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accept anon prompts over on my kinkilyeverafter [Tumblr](https://kinkilyeverafter.tumblr.com/). Let’s get smutty!


End file.
